


dito ka nalang

by dont_wanna_jongout_uwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Guitarist Park Chanyeol, Happy Ending, M/M, Moving On, One Night Stands
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu/pseuds/dont_wanna_jongout_uwu
Summary: Basically about Baekhyun as marupok na nilalang sa tropa ng ex niya
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Up, Ghost, and Love Again inspired but not necessarily the plot.

Alam naman ni Baekhyun na isang tangina ang buhay niya simula nung bigla nalang siyang nagising sa sakit ng ulo niya at sa itsura ng magulong kama. Mas lalo na nung naalala niya yung nangyari kagabi.

May umiyak

May yumakap

May nalasing

May naghalikan

At sabihin na nating hindi lang iyon natapos sa halikan.

“Ang puta naman Baekhyun, magiging marupok ka na nga lang, sa tropa pa ng ex mo!” litanya ni Jongdae umagang umaga pagkatapos nila umorder sa coffee shop malapit sa condo niya.

“Ang rude naman kung ako na nga kinomfort ako pa mag-iinarte at tatanggi, tsaka ‘di ko naman intensyon yon, nangyari nalang tas ayun…” paliwanag naman niya

Kasalanan ba niya na hirap siyang magmove on kay Sehun kaya naisipan niyang mag-inom at saktong sa bar na iyon ay andon din ang tropa ng ex niya na si Chanyeol?

“Wala naman sanang kaso yun, magpapasalamat pa ako sa pagcomfort niya pero kase bakit kasama sa package ng pagcomfort ang sex?” inis na tanong ni Jongdae, kahit nung magjowa pa sila ni Hun, iritado na talaga ito sa tropa niya lalo na kay Minseok na katrabaho nila. Mayabang daw tsaka malandi pero tingin niya kay Jongdae lang yun applicable since mabait naman yun sa kanya.

Si Chanyeol naman bihira niya makita at makausap dahil busy ito sa mga gig niya kaya medyo nagulat din siya nung inapproach siya nito sa bar na pinuntahan niya at kinausap siya. Nalaman daw niya mula kay Hun yung balita nung nakita niyang iba na yung kasama nito sa inuman na mas lalong nagpaiyak kay Baekhyun nun.

“Lasing kami okay? Buti nga hinatid pa niya ako sa apartment ko tsaka naghanda pa siya ng breakfast” mahina naman niyang sagot, naappreciate naman niya kahit na umalis ito bago siya magising kaso ngayon ‘di na niya alam kung paano iaapproach yung tao ‘pag nagkita ulit sila.

“Nako Baek sinasabi ko sayo ‘wag mo araw-arawin karupukan mo, kita mong iniwan ka rin nung tao, ibig sabihin pang isang gabi lang yun” paalala ni Jongdae

“Alam ko naman yun tsaka bakit parang laging ako? Makasermon kala mo nagka jowa na?”

“Oh bakit may pag-atake? ‘To naman parang tanga tara na nga maya malate pa tayo” hinila na siya ng kaibigan niya para simulan na ang pagtatrabaho.

//

Pagkauwi ni Baek, napansin niyang hindi niya naayos yung kwarto sa pagmamadali. Habang nagpupulot ng maruruming damit, napansin niya ang isang jacket na alam niyang ‘di sa kanya dahil suki siya ng ukay-ukay at halata namang branded at mamahalin yung damit plus ang laki laki. And ang pinakarason ay dahil iyong jacket na yun ang regalo ni Hun para kay Chanyeol nung nagbirthday ito at sa kanya nagpasama yung jowa niya (na ex na ngayon) para bumili.

Kapag naaalala niya yung paghihiwalay nila ay hindi niya maiwasang maluha. Tanda pa niya na nag-aya ito sa paborito niyang karenderia. Nakakapagtaka noon na ang tahimik nito at dun na nga rin sinabi ni Sehun na makikipaghiwalay siya.

“Baek, I’m sorry” umpisa nito

“Huh? Bakit?” Takang tanong niya

“Napag-isipan ko na rin kase ‘to and honestly ‘di ko na nakikita pang magprogress ang relationship natin. Nawawalan na tayo ng time sa isa’t isa and need na rin natin magfocus sa career na meron tayo”

_Kailangan ba na hiwalay agad? Hindi ba pwedeng humanap muna tayo ng paraan para maayos ‘to? Distraction lang ba yung relasyon nila sa career na meron sila? Ni minsan hindi niya yun naisip at nag-eeffort naman siya na maglaan ng time. Pagkatapos ng 5 years mananawa ka nalang? Boring na ganun ba? Hindi ba pwedeng magkasama nilang haharapin yung pangarap nila sa buhay?_

Gusto sana iyon sabihin kay Sehun kaso nanahimik lang siya at natungo, pinipigilan umiyak. Parang ang dali lang itapon ng relasyon na meron sila way back in college. Naging maayos relasyon nila all these years, dahil ba don nanawa siya? Wala na bang thrill?

Nagitla siya sa pagrereminisce nang may kumatok sa pinto ng apartment niya. Bilang isang pasaway na hindi chinecheck o tinatanong kung sino yun ay binuksan niya agad yung pinto at pagbukas niya mukha ni Chanyeol ang bumungad, naisara niya yung pinto sa gulat, nagbuffer pa utak niya bago niya ulit buksan at nakita ang gulat ding mukha ni Chanyeol.

“Hala sorry! nagulat lang” tarantang sagot ni Baek na kinatawa nang mahina ni Chanyeol, he finds him cute.

“It’s fine pero next time you should ask kung sino yung kumakatok, it might be some bad guy” explain naman ni Chanyeol. Pwede naman sabihin ayos lang dami pang ebas amp pero tuwa naman si gaga sa concern na pinakita ng lalaki. Achck marupok alert!

 _“waw parang di kayo nagsex last time?”_ naririnig niyang boses ni Jongdae kung sakaling nakikita niya ang sitwasyon ngayon.

“Di ka naman bad guy eh pero noted, pasok ka” ngiti niya rito tsaka binuksan nang mas maluwag ang pinto

“Yung jacket ba yung hinahanap mo?” tanong ni Baek

“yeah, favorite ko kase yun, how did you know?”

“Uhm, ako kasi kasama ni Hun bumili non, ako pumili nung design”

“Really? I guess I should be thanking you then” ngiting sagot ni Chanyeol. Bakit ba lagi ‘tong ngiti nang ngiti?

“Uy hindi naman ako yung nagbayad para bilhin yun, pero welcome” sagot niya

Nagkaroon bigla ng katahimikan pagkatapos non. Hindi nila alam kung ano pang sasabihin, tatanong ba ni Baek yung nangyari nung nakaraan sa kanila? Dapat ba magturingan sila na parang walang nangyari?

Umubo si Chanyeol at nakahawak sa batok nito, nafe flex yung braso niya. So bakit siya nagfofocus dun?

“About what happened, I did not regret any of it” seryosong sabi ni Chanyeol

“Ha?” sagot ni Baek, ‘hatdog’ naisip niya ayy anoba oh my god hindi raw naregret oh my god?!

“I know na you’re still healing from what happened but I just can’t stop thinking about us and that you deserved someone who would appreciate you more and--”

“Chanyeol” putol niya. Sandali lang rold bakit naman po ganito? Bakit biglang may pagconfess?

“I’m not saying this to rush you, I just want you to give yourself another chance to be happy” dahan-dahang lumapit si Chanyeol para hawakan ang kamay ni Baek  
“I’m willing to help”

“Chanyeol I, I can’t” sagot niya “I want to heal by myself, gusto ko muna magfocus sa sarili ko and kahit na masakit, mahal ko pa rin si Sehun, ‘di naman yun basta mawawala kapag nakakilala ng kung sinong lalaki, kung tutuusin ‘di naman dapat nangyari yung —”

“It’s okay” sagot ni Chanyeol, halatang nasaktan ito sa sinabi ni Baek “I understand, and I hope that you’ll be okay, salamat sa jacket, I guess I’ll see you around. If you ever need someone to talk to, andito lang ako as a friend” ngumiti ulit ito sa kanya.

Tumango nalang si Baek habang pinapanood si Chanyeol isara ang pinto.


	2. Chapter 2

“Baek sama ka samin ni Min mamaya iinom kami” aya ni Jongdae sa kanya. Hindi na siya nagulat na naging sila ni Minseok matapos ang ilang buwan na parang aso’t pusa. Umamin non si Minseok sa kanya at dahil sa kapwa marupok din ang kaibigan niya ay nahulog din ito. Currently ay inaaya siya na mag nomi sa malapit na bar since Saturday naman, ‘di niya need pumasok tomo so ok lang magwalwal.

“Sige sunod ako tapusin ko lang ‘tong huling document” ngiti niya sa dalawa. Masaya siya para sa kanila dahil wala nang bubungad na away sa office tuwing umaga.

“Yown! Finally, haha see you!” sigaw ni Jongdae bago umalis.

Oo nga finally, matagal na rin kasi simula nung uminom ulit siya sa bar. Huling beses nung nagkita sila ni Chanyeol.

Si Chanyeol.

Lumipas ang buwan at wala man lang itong ni isang paramdam. Hindi niya napigilan non na umasang baka nga pwede pa silang magkita at maging kaibigan. Kasalanan din naman niya na tinaboy niya ito nung huli silang nag-usap. Tinry niya itong ichat pero ni minsan ‘di rin ito nagreply, asan na yung “If you ever need someone to talk to, andito lang ako as a friend” keme niya? Binreak na nga siya ni Sehun tapos ghinost naman siya ni Chanyeol. Nice.

Hanggang ngayon, aaminin niyang hindi pa siya ganung nakaka move on kay Sehun, ‘di naman kase biro ang limang taon ng pagsasama. May mga pagkakataon pa ring naiiyak siya sa mga alaala nilang dalawa at natetempt na tawagan ito at makipagbalikan. Pero sabi ni Chanyeol may kasama na raw itong iba, kaya naisip niyang ‘wag nang icontact pa.

Nang maisend ang huling email, nag-ayos na siya at dumiretso sa bar na sinasabi ni Jongdae.

Sobrang daming tao at naghahalo yung amoy ng sigarilyo at alak, pagkatapos ng paglilibot at paghahanap ng mukha, naispotan na niya yung dalawa sa may table malapit sa stage, wala pa ritong nagpeperform at nagpplay lang sa speakers yung music. Lumapit siya rito ay halos ‘di siya napansin dahil busy ang dalawa maghalikan.

“Ay aba, kaya ba kayo nag-aya para mapanood ko makeout session niyo?” pataray niyang bungad na ikinatigil naman ng dalawa.

“Inggit ka lang kase ikaw matagal nang hindi nadidiligan, maghagilap ka naman kase”

“Di mo naman kailangan isampal na single na ako tsaka ano? Parang ang daling mag move on? Try mo kaya?” sagot niya kay Jongdae

“Aleast alam mo na pakiramdam sabihan ng single, buhay nga naman parang gulong, ako na ngayon ng may makulay na lovelife hehe” asar ni Jongdae sa kanya

“Dae ‘wag mo na masyado asarin yan, Baek kuha ka nalang ng bote dyan, isang case na kinuha namin” ngiti nito sa kanya. Isang case? Tiningnan niya yung case at halos kalahati nalang natitira, ubos na rin yung mga boteng nainom. Parang di naman ganun ang tinagal niya ganun na karami naubos nila?

“Maya-maya magsisimula na raw yung gig tingnan mo mabuti baka may bet ka” sabi naman ni Jongdae na medyo sinisinok na.

Mga ilang minuto nga ay may mga nag-aayos na ng instruments sa stage. Nagdilim na ang paligid at umakyat ang mga magpeperform.

_Kakalimutan na kita_   
_Siguraduhin mong hindi talaga pwedeng tayo_   
_Napag-isipan mo na ba_   
_Dahil kakalimutan na kita_   
_Ito na_   
_Ito na_

Biglang bumukas ang ilaw at iyon na nga po  
Lo and behold  
Ang nakita niya na naggigitara.

  
Si Park Chanyeol.


	3. Chapter 3

Para siyang tangang ‘di nagalaw at nakatulala sa lalaking ngayon sa harap niya. Siguro naman hindi pa siya lasing para mag-hallucinate dahil’ di pa niya nauubos ang isang bote.

_Kakalimutan ko na rin_   
_Mga sinabi mong wala palang ibig sabihin_   
_Pati na rin ang iyong ngiti_   
_At mga luha sa’yong paghikbi_   
_Ito na_   
_Ito na_

Hindi niya alam kung plinano ba ‘to nila Jongdae at Minseok, tatanungin na niya dapat ang dalawa at nakitang wala na siyang kasama sa table.

Paniguradong tinuloy nila make out sesh nila at ayaw na magpaistorbo. Ampota naman siya inaya pero iniwan ng nag-aya hayup.

Habang patuloy na naggigitara si Chanyeol ay hindi niya mapigilang titigan ito. Walang nagbago sa kanta maliban siguro na mas sexy siya tingnan sa suot niyang leather pants wait lang Baekhyun bakit mo ba pinapansin yun?

Naisip na sanang umalis ni Baek kaso saktong nagtama ang tingin nila ni Chanyeol, nanlaki ang mata nito at halatang nagulat na andoon siya

_Kakalimutan na kita_   
_Siguraduhin mong hindi talaga pwedeng tayo_   
_Napag-isipan mo na ba_   
_Dahil kakalimutan na kita_   
_Ito na_

Natapos ang kanta at alam ni Baek na kailangan niyang manatili at makausap si Chanyeol. Minuto ang lumipas at may umupo sa harapan niya.

“Hey”

“Hey mo mukha mo, ano pagkatapos mo kong ighost lalapit ka nalang bigla at babanat ng hey?” pataray niyang sagot

Natawa si Chanyeol “Ikaw ang nagsabi na I should stop right? Bakit ka nagagalit?”

Oo nga naman Baek bakit ba?

“Sabi mo sa akin andyan ka as a friend pero ‘di ka man lang nagparamdam” mahinang bulong nito

“I’m sorry for that, I guess di ko rin kaya na hanggang friends lang maooffer ko sayo” sagot ni Chanyeol. Natigilan siya.

“Kamusta ka na ba?” pagtatanong ni Chanyeol

“Uhm medyo ok naman na ako” sagot niya. Bigla tuloy siyang nahiya, hindi na niya alam kung paano nanaman kakausapi ang lalaki.

“That’s good.”

Nanatili ulit silang tahimik habang tumutugtog yung susunod na banda

“Can we talk?”  
“Pwede ba tayong mag-usap?”

Parehas silang natawa dahil sabay pa silang nagsabi non

“Sure ok lang ba kung sa apartment ko nalang ulit?” tanong ni Baek

“Yep wait paalam lang ako sa bandmates ko”

At kaya sila nauwi muli sa apartment ni Baek.

“May gusto ka bang inumin? Noodles lang lulutuin ko kung gusto mo kumain” Kalmado niyang tanong pero kinakabahan din siya at some point. rold give me strength.

“No need kahit water nalang” ngiti ni Chanyeol. Ganun pa rin siya, ‘di pumapalya ngumiti.

Paglapag niya ng baso ay nagsalita na si Chanyeol  
“I didn’t contact you back then kase… I am amshamed of myself. I really hoped that after you broke up with Sehun, I could have a chance with you since I actually liked you first but then—”

“Ha teka lang anong I liked you first?”

“I liked you first before Sehun did back in college. However, Sehun was the first one to confess and court you because I was shy”

“Sa itsura mong yan shy ka pa?” banat ni Baek, sa totoo lang nagugulat siya sa sinasabi ni Chanyeol ngayon pero ayaw naman niyang maging mabigat ang atmosphere nila.

Natawa si Chanyeol, naalala niyng nahulog siya kay Baekhyu nung nakita niya ito one time sa cafeteria sa univ nila na animated masyado magkwento, the way his cheeks glow and his loud laugh got him.

“I did not look like this back then, I’m just a guy out there and I’m still practicing on my skills. When Sehun told me that you said yes, I was hurt, but then, I did not make any move to meet you so I could not blame him. I made myself busy and turned down invites so I could forget you, until I saw him with another guy. I was so angry at him because I thought that he’s gonna make you happy, since you’ve reached five years. But I am also angry at myself because I know that I can treat you and appreciate you better, but you said you don’t need another man and—”

“At iniwan mo ko tapos hindi ka nagparamdam” Hindi siya makapaniwala sa lahat ng sinasabi ni Chanyeol ngayon. All this time, gusto pala siya ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya maiwasang mapaisip, kung naglakas ba ng loob non si Chanyeol sila kaya ngayon? Mas maayos ba siya? O mananawa rin sa kanya ang lalaki at iiwan siya?

“I thought that I should give up but I met you again and I said to myself that if you don’t give me another chance then I guess we’re not meant to be” malungkot na sambit ni Chanyeol

“Baekhyun can you give me another chance to help you heal your heart?” tanong ni Chanyeol


	4. Chapter 4

“Good Afternoon po, flowers po for Mr. Byun?” tanong ng delivery boy sa opisina

“Hoy Baek yung jowa mo may pa bulaklak nanaman!” sigaw ni Jongdae sa kanya dahilan para marinig ito ng kanyang mga katrabaho. Namula naman siya at himapas si Jongdae.

“Alam mo ikaw bunganga mo talaga kahit kelan, sige po kuya thank you” ngiti niya sa nagdeliver ng bulaklak

“Anong problema mo sa bibig ko, si Min nga walang reklamo eh” ngisi ni Jongdae. Umagang kay kalat.

“Shut up at ‘di ko siya jowa ok?” pasungit niyang sagot at inamoy ang tatlong sunflower na naka arrange sa magandang bouquet.

“pero balak mo jowain?” tanong ni Dae sa kanya

Sa totoo lang, ‘di pa rin niya alam yung sagot sa tanong na yun. Nung pumayag siya sa offer ni Chanyeol, inaamin niyang mas naging masaya ang buhay niya. Nandon yung sinusundo at hinahatid siya from work, inaaya kumain, laging may good morning, good afternoon, good night texts, at padalang flowers halos once a week.

Masaya, dahil nandoon yung pakiramdam na importante siya, na worth it siya bigyan ng time, lalo na sa late night talks nila at kapag kinakantahan siya nito, may mga time rin na inaaya siya ni Chanyeol sa gig niya para magdedicate sa kanya ng kanta. Sinasabihan nga siya nila Jongdae at Minseok na label nalang kulang at sagutin na raw. Nilinaw naman ni Chanyeol na he should take his time and hindi naman ito nagmamadali pero ma bakit po nakakatempt magpakarupok?

Nang matapos na yung trabaho niya, nabasa na niya agad yung text ni Chanyeol na nasa labas na ito. Kilig naman si gaga.

“Alam mo pansin ko lagi mo kong sinusundo, wala ka nang trabaho no?” tanong niya. Nung nakaraan kase wala itong palya sa paghatid sundo sa kanya.

“I still have; I just make sure to make time for you” sambit naman ni Chanyeol na kinangiti ni Baek. Pagdating sa apartment, inaya na rin niyang kumain ito.

“I’ll cook; we won’t eat noodles this time” sabi ni Chanyeol nang ilabas yung mga dala dala nitong pagkain sa plastic

“Anong mali sa noodles? Masarap naman ah?”

“Yeah but it’s not healthy kung araw-araw. Last time we also ate noodles” sermon ni Chanyeol na kinasimangot naman ni Baek. Kasalanan niya bang ‘di siya marunong magluto ng pang-ulam na pagkain? Oo sagot niya rin sa sarili niya.

“C’mon I’ll cook something, hantayin mo nalang ako sa sala” sagot ni Chanyeol at hinugasan na yung mga gulay. ‘Di siya gumalaw at pinanood lang ito maghiwa.

“Hey I told you to go back”

“Gusto ko manood, inuutusan mo ko sa bahay ko” sabi niya na ikinatawa ni Chanyeol.

Talented, caring, tapos marunong pang magluto? Parang ang unfair naman na sa isang tao lang napunta yun.

Habang busy ito maghalo tinanong niya ito ng bagay na iniisip niya nung nakaraan

“Chanyeol, bakit pala lagi kang nag-eenglish? Sa states ka pinalaki no?” nasstress din siya minsan kase ‘pag nag uusap sila English nang English

“I’m just used to speak in English since that’s our language at home most of the time, but I do appreciate the Filipino language, it’s just that I’m not that familiar with some of the words”

“Ganun ba…” _Sayang ang sexy mo pa naman magtagalog_

“Really?”

“Anong really?”

“Ang sexy ko magtagalog?"

Ay tanga nasabi niya pala yun nang malakas anobayan  
“Ok sige magtatagalog nalang ako lagi” ngisi ng lalaki na again ikinarupok ni Baekyun. Rold. Gib. Me. Strength.

“Chanyeol ‘di ka ba napapagod?” tanong niya

“Not really, madali lang naman ‘to lutuin” sagot naman nito

“hindi, I mean eto, yung pagsama sakin, yung pag-aalaga, ‘di ka ba napapagod?”

“Nope, I love what I’m doing, I do hope you’re not the one getting tired of me though” sagot ni Chanyeol

Umiling siya.

“Hindi Chanyeol, Salamat dahil andyan ka palagi. Sana ‘wag mo kong sukuan”

“I won’t mind staying. Dito lang ako”

And there he finds his hope.

Yeah dito ka nalang.

//

Alam naman ni Baekhyun na isang tangina ang buhay niya simula nung iwan siya ni Sehun. Pero wala na siyang panahon alalahanin yun. He’s more than willing to spend time with the people that stayed. Like Chanyeol. Bakit ba siya nag-eenglish? Kasalanan ‘to ni Chanyeol eh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hindi talaga ako sanay magsulat ng happy ending pero I tried haha. First time ko nalang din ulit sumulat nang ganto kahaba so forgive me for any loopholes/errors uwu


End file.
